The Best Kind of Medicine
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: A trainer is sick in bed. Now his two pokemon are going to care for him. Well, not the kind of care he has in mind. Rated M for lemon. M/F/F. One-shot.


**Another story by moi! My muse has hit me again-so now it's time for a one-shot by me! This one will consist of my newly created OC, a Lopunny, and an Infernape-Basically an M/F/F threesome. May contain smut, a little lactation, and…let's leave it at that. Here we gooo!**

"AAAAHHCHOOO! *Sniff*"

The sound came from Xero, a 16-year old trainer who was in his bed…with the common cold. He caught it when he thought that the route heading to Snowpoint City wasn't THAT cold and dressed lightly because of that. Now, here he was back home in Veilstone City, sneezing in his bed.

**(First POV)**

"Man, was I stupid," I said, "Why did I do something that stupid?"

I couldn't believe I was sick, even though it was my fault.

"Why me?" I asked myself.

I heard footsteps coming to my room, and I sensed that it was my mom. I guess my sneeze must have reached her ears.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Ugh, I'm sicker than sick," I groaned, "AHCHOO!"

"Oh, you poor thing," she cooed, "I brought some more of your medicine.

"Oh, mom. Not that nasty stuff," I groaned, "I don't want it."

She had bought some cough syrup from the store and she gave me the bottle. Despite it saying it was 'Cherry Flavor', it tasted like someone took out the flavor of cherries and stuffed in some chemicals that taste like shit.

"It's your choice, dear," she said.

When my mom plays the 'it's my choice' card, it makes me feel so guilty that I end up doing the objective anyway.

"Mom…fine, I'll take it," I whined.

I gulped down the syrup and gagged as the disgusting liquid coursed down my throat.

"Thank you," I gagged.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad, now was it?" she said.

"I give up," I moaned.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"No, but thank you," I said.

"Okay. Well, I have some errands to run, so I guess Felicia and Amy are going to care for you," she responded.

"Okay," I said.

Felicia and Amy were my two Pokémon I had caught a year ago. Felicia was an Infernape that I had raised as a Chimchar for my journey. She was kind and quiet, despite the fact that all Infernapes are brash and aggressive. Amy was my Lopunny that I caught three days after starting my journey. She is one of those free-spirited girls who don't let anything bother her-even if I yell at her; she still keeps her cool…well besides shedding some tears. I love them with my whole heart and I wouldn't trade them in for the world. I could hear footsteps coming up to my room which made me smile. When the door opened, I straighten myself up in the bed. Felicia and Amy came into my room and closed the door, drenched in sweat. Now my Pokémon are ones who are fanatic to be in shape, despite being toned already. Amy was wearing her white short-shorts and tank top, while Felicia wore her fire-red shorts and a black tank top, her fiery hair tied down with a flame-retardant scrunchie. Now I'm no pervert, but I loved looking at my Pokémon after they work out. The sweat on their fur glistened, making them shine like a star ~ so beautiful.

"How ya doing, girls?" I asked.

"Fine, Xero," they responded.

Now I know what you're thinking: how come you have Pokémon that can talk? Well, I never liked the language barrier between Pokémon and humans, so when I started my journey, I began teaching them how to speak English. Now they have progressed to the point that they can hold a conversation with anyone-especially me.

"How was training?" I asked.

"Good," Amy said, "I beat Felicia in a sparring match!"

"Get real," Felicia retorted, "If you didn't use that blasted Bounce attack, you would've lost."

"Nun-un" Amy shot back.

"Uh-Hun," Felicia reversed.

Despite they are on the same team, they argue like sisters.

"Girls, stop it," I sniffed, "AHCHOO!"

Amy and Felicia stopped their fighting and came to check on me.

"Let's see your forehead," Amy yipped. "I'm fine...AAHCHOOO!" I replied.

"No, you're not," Amy responded.

She walked over and touched my forehead. She was so close that I could see her cleavage. I groaned as my eye diverted to her tank top and saw that, due to the excessive sweat, I could see her breasts and nipples in the damp shear fabric.

"Uh…Amy," I gulped.

"No fever," she replied.

She backed off and saw that I was sporting a nosebleed.

"Xero!" she yelled.

"I'm okay," I replied.

"What did you do, Amy?" Felicia asked.

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"You...kinda did. Look at your shirt…" I moaned.

She looked down and began to blush as she saw that her shirt wasn't hiding her breasts like they should.

"Ahh!" she yelled. She dashed out the room and headed to the restroom.

"Hahaha!" Felicia laughed.

"That's not funny," I snapped.

Felicia looked at me and continued laughing, not stopping. Soon, Amy came back with a fresh white tank top.

"Sorry about that," she blushed.

"It's okay…I…um," I stuttered.

They both giggled at me, at which I gave them a glare. They continued to watch over me, making sure that my pillow was fluffed, making sure I was comfortable and that my cold was in check. I really didn't want this treatment, but they insisted, so I obliged. However, my blasted cold wouldn't let me rest for an hour later I began my coughing and sneezing fit.

"Are you alright?" Felicia asked.

"I will be…when I drink this nasty medicine," I groaned.

I reached out for the bottle before Amy snatched it away from me.

"Wha? Amy! Give me back my medicine!" I shouted.

"I'll give it to you in a moment," she replied, "C'me on, Felicia."

"Why should I?" Felicia said.

"You don't have a choice. You're a part of this," Amy responded.

She then took Felicia and walked into the bathroom. I stayed in the bed, coughing like a madman. However, I still couldn't shake what Amy had said to Felicia. _What did she mean by 'you're a part of this'__? _ I shook the thought out as I heard the doorknob rumbled. When I heard the door open, I was ready to chew them out.

"Amy, give me my…um," I began.

I couldn't complete my sentence because when Amy entered my room, I couldn't believe my eyes. Amy had shed her clothes and entered my room in all her natural glory. I noted that something slimy was on her breasts, but I still was in shock to process anything.

"Amy…why are you…" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna give you your medicine," she said.

Something was different in her tone-like it had a lustful feeling behind it.

"Okay…so where is it?" I asked.

She hopped onto the bed and made sure I couldn't move.

"Amy! Get off me!" I yelled.

"Not until you take your medicine!" she growled.

I finally gave up and stop fighting against Amy.

"Okay. Let me have it," I breathed.

She giggled at me and placed her breasts in my face.

"Amy, I'm serious. Where's the medicine?" I asked.

"In front of you," she giggled.

I looked and saw that the slime on her breasts was the same color as my medicine. I finally put two and two together: she took the medicine and poured it on her chest.

"Um, okay…" I replied.

I wasn't sure about doing this, but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I began licking the medicine off of Amy, who began shuddering when my tongue touched her breasts. Even though the medicine still tasted like crap, I didn't mind it. I guess it was because it was coming off of Amy's breasts.

"Ohh, master…" she moaned.

I then began sucking on the nipple, which was heavy with the syrup. When my tongue hit her nipple, the bottom half of Amy fell down on me, in which I winced at the force of the drop. After finishing off the left breast, I began sucking on the other one. As I continued to suck on her breast, I noticed that the medicine began tasting sweeter than normal. I removed my mouth and was welcomed with a jet of milk in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy moaned.

I then realized that the jet of milk came from her breast. I continued to assault her breasts until all the medicine was gone. I looked at Amy and saw that her cheeks were blood-red. I finished licking off the medicine off of Amy's breasts which shined due to my saliva.

"Thank you, Amy," I said, blushing.

"Don't thank me just yet…you gotta take all of your medicine," she moaned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded.

I heard my bedroom door opened and saw that Felicia came in just like Amy: naked.

"Uh, wow," I said.

Amy moved off me while holding down my hands.

"Let go of my arms," I said.

"Felicia, give him his medicine," Amy commanded, ignoring me.

Felicia shot her a glare before she hopped on the bed.

"Alright, give it to me," I said.

Felicia was blushing harder than Amy, looking at me with…love in her eyes. I inspected her breasts, but I didn't see any of the medicine.

"Um…where's the medicine?" I asked, confused.

Felicia, whose blush turn even redder, scooted her lower half closer to my face. I looked at her lower half and saw that the medicine was on her pussy, which threw me for a loop.

"Okay, the breasts are one thing but this?" I asked.

"Please, lick it, master. I beg of you," Felicia cried.

I sighed and looked at her, defeated. Man, am I a sucker for my Pokémon.

"Okay. But I can't reach it," I groaned, "Come closer."

Felicia moved and plopped her pussy directly on my mouth. I began licking off of Felicia's cunt, in which she began shuddering. After I licked all of the medicine off, I couldn't stop licking Felicia's hot, juicy pussy. It seems like her juices were hypnotizing my mind making it think the only thing I need is my Infernape's cunt in my mouth. I felt something happening at my lower region, but like I said, I was only concerned about eating out my Pokémon's pussy. Soon, I began moaning in Felicia's pussy as I felt something damp surrounding my rock-hard member. I moved Felicia a little and saw my lusty Amy devouring my dick like me eating ice cream. I tried to focus at the task at hand: eating out Felicia. Soon, Felicia was squirming like she was gonna explode as I dig deeper into her.

"Master! I'm…I'm…I'm cumming!" she squealed.

I was hit with a flood of her liquids that I drank happily. Felicia got off me and stood next to Amy, who was still sucking me off.

"Amy…" I breathed.

Amy stopped her actions and looked at me. I noticed that her eyes sparkled with lust and love.

"We're done, right?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Not until you take all of your medicine," she purred.

Amy motioned to Felicia to come closer to her and whispered something in Felicia's ear.

Felicia's blush turned hot-red but nodded at Amy's 'command'. Amy then climbed on me and placed her pussy on my face. I looked over Amy's ass and saw Felicia positioned herself over my member.

"Um…" I said.

Felicia lowered herself onto me, swallowing my member into her pussy. I shivered as I felt her walls conversed and massaged my dick into heaven. Suddenly, I felt a field of skin blocking her from lowering any further. I got the feeling that Felicia wanted me to take her virginity.

"Felicia, are you sure?" I moaned. She nodded, her eyes heavy with love.

"Okay…hear I go," I said.

I quickly thrust into Felicia, demolishing the flimsy skin that preserved her virginity.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

I saw that blood was leaking out, and I got scared-even though I knew what the cause was. After a few minutes, Felicia began moving on me, motioning me to continue. I began thrusting upward into Felicia's heated pussy while Amy's pussy began leaking juices into my mouth.

"Master, please lick me," she murmured.

I grabbed Amy's hips and brought it closer to my lips. As I thrust into my beautiful Felicia, I stabbed my tongue deep into Amy's pussy-the two of them moaning their heads off. Now that I think about it…It was THEIR idea that I dressed lightly and it was THEIR idea that we traveled down the route before reaching Snowpoint City. I moved Amy out of the way and looked at Felicia.

"You plan for this?" I roared.

Felicia continued bouncing on my cock as she began crying. Amy placed her pussy back in my face as she held my arms in place.

"Lick," she ordered, ignoring my question.

I really didn't have a choice in the matter as Amy grinded her pussy on my mouth. I thrashed my tongue inside of Amy, making her moan like crazy. I couldn't control myself as Felicia's pussy tighten, squeezing the daylights out of me. I thrust deep into Felicia, releasing my mix into her womb, making her sigh in content. Felicia got off me and sat in my computer chair, watching the action between me and Amy. Amy licked off any cum that didn't stay within Felicia off of me, making me thrash more into her pussy. When she was done, my member was back in action. Amy then flipped off me and positioned herself over my cock and quickly dropped herself onto me. I winced at the tightness of Amy's pussy, which was squeezing me painfully.

"Ow…move, Master," she ordered.

I began thrusting into Amy at fast-breaking speed. I knew it was their idea that I got sick and I wanted revenge. I decided to thrust two fingers into Amy's tight ass, making her yelp.

"M-master! W-what are y-you doing?" she moaned.

"It was your idea for me to get sick, right?" I asked.

"Y-y-y-yes!" she moaned.

I continued my attacks on my naughty Lopunny as she became a moaning wreck.

"Master! I'm Cumming, Master!" she screamed.

She coated my waist and dick with her sweet juices. I couldn't hold back from cumming inside of my Lopunny as my creamy mix filled her womb. She fell on top of me, exhausted from all the pleasure she gained. Felicia walked over and lay next to me, looking tired. I cuddled with them, falling asleep on Felicia…

_Next Week…_

"I'm cured!" I shouted. My mother looked at me and smiled. "That's good, dear," she said. "Thanks, Mom!" I said. I wanted to go out and enjoy the fresh air, but my mother grabbed my shoulder.

"But it seems that your Pokémon caught the flu, too," she said.

"Oh really?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Yes. They were in your bed, their cheeks redder than blood," she responded.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," I replied.

"Good. I'm heading out," she said.

When my mom left, I went back to my room and saw Felicia and Amy in my bed. It did look like that they were sick, but I knew better. I removed the covers and saw that Felicia and Amy had plugged their pussy and ass with dildos as they continued to rub their clits.

"Please, Master. Cure me," Amy moaned.

"No, cure me, Master" Felicia moaned.

I laughed as I shed my clothes and closed the door. I really do thank them for getting me sick. They gave me the best medicine I ever had.

**That's it! How did I do on a first person point of view? Read and Review! Thanks to all!**

**BlitzSarecus is outta here!**


End file.
